Pound Puppies: Paranoia
by SuperCycloneProductions
Summary: A week has passed and the D7 is worried. Hybrid is loose and is bringing chaos everywhere. So the Super Secret Pup Club sneak away and search for the missing gang. But what happens when HE finds them. And what happened to Cookie and the rest! (Sequel to Pound Puppies: The Legend of Hybrid)
1. Hybrid's Spell

**They tried to stop me...**

 **But what they didn't know...**

 **Is the key...**

 **To destroy the being...**

 **With chaos and fright...**

 **I will return...**

 **When the sky turns the darkest of night...**

 **I summon the four...**

 **That bring chaos...**

 **The Pound Puppies...**

 **Are no more!**


	2. Chapter 2 Hybrid's Return

**Chapter 1 Hybrid Returns**

 **Normal POV**

"What are we going to do?!" Bingo said as he panicked. Agent Todd panicked as well. "I don't know! Dolly and are best recruit Lance are gone!" "Not to mention the team of Shelter 17!" Agent Ping yelled. "And worst of all we have a pup worrying about her mother!" Agent Fancois added.

Bingo started to calm down,"We need to find them. It's been a week! HE is on the loose and we need to capture him! He's been taking over and now Hybrid has control of him!" The rest of the D7 gasped and Ping whispered,"Be careful! Do you want to summon HIM!"

 **hehehehehee**

The D7 looked around in fear. Todd panicked,"HE'S here!" Suddenly their monitor showed a dark figure with white cold eyes looking at them. They backed away in fear. Hybrid laughed, **"Where do you think you're going."** The exits were then blocked off by a black mist. The dogs shivered in fear but Bingo walked up to the monitor,"Where's our friends?!"

Hybrid's pupils turned blood red and looked at him. **"Watch it buddy!"** Bingo backed away and shivered. Hybrid laughed hysterically, **"What's the matter?! You look like you've never seen a nightmare! Hahahahahahaha!"** The monitor then showed static and the D7 looked at each other with fear. "We need to find them...now!" Ping said.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey guys so some of you are probably wondering how Hybrid looks like. So when Hybrid possess Lucky he looks like Lucky. Except his claws show and his teeth are like razors. His eyes are all black and his pupils cold white. And when angered his pupils turn red. Also if that's not enough to imagine him he will be shown in my deviantart page. My deviantart is SuperCyclonePro. Anyways got to go. It's 1:27 in the morning here! Wow...how long have I been up? Anyways talk to you later! ;)


	4. Chapter 3 The Visitor

Chapter 2 A Visitor

Patches was heading to Shelter 17 to meet with Cupcake and Rebound. He entered and found them talking about something. "Hey guys,"Patches greeted,"what's going on?" Cupcake turned,"We're talking about the D7. They seemed worried about something." Rebound then stepped in,"Yeah, and when we asked them what was wrong they just ignored us. And they won't tell us where Lucky is and the rest are." Patches thought for a second then turned towards Cupcake.

"This is strange." Suddenly the dog house that leads to the tunnels opened. Rebound was startled and Patches started to go in,"Come on guys." The three walked inside then they started to hear whispers.

 **Agony inside of me...**

 **My pulse is rising...**

 **Mental torture...**

Then a figure walked up to them,"Hello kids." The three gasped,"Lucky?!" Lucky smiled,"The one and only. What are you kids doing here?" Patches responded,"Looking for you. Where's Cookie and our friends?" Lucky looked around and walked up to the three pups,"They're trapped. And I need your help to find them. Will you help me?"

The three pups smiled and Rebound jumped,"Of course! Because we're the Super Secret Pup Club!" Lucky smiled,"Ok here's your first mission; you need to find some items that we need to rescue our friends. Here's a map to help you. Once you have all the items bring them to me and meet me at the forest. Do you understand?" Patches saluted Lucky,"Yes sir! We won't let you down."

The three walked away and went outside to complete their mission. When they left Lucky started to twitch,"Foo **lish** child **ren."**


	5. Chapter 4 Into the Sewers!

Chapter 4 Into the sewers!

Patches, Cupcake, and Rebound walked in the city streets with patches holding the map. "Where do we go first?" Rebound questioned. Patches answered,"We're heading to the sewers?!" "Yuck!" Cupcake said disgustedly. Patches looked at the hole heading to the sewers,"Well..lets get this over with!" The three jumped in and covered their noses.

"Yuck! It stinks really bad!" Patches walked ahead,"Come on guys! Let's do this for our friends!" Cupcake and Rebound followed. They started to hear footsteps behind them. Rebound raised her ears and looked behind her. She continued walking then smelled something. "Hey, do you guys smell that?" Patches and Cupcake looked at Rebound with surprise,"Really?! Because all I smell is garbage!"

Rebound nodded,"No. It's something different. It almost...smells like-" Suddenly a figure jumped Infront of them. They looked up to see a familiar face. "Niblet?!" They all said astonished. Niblet laughed hestarically and tore his head off of his neck. The pups screamed and ran away in fear.

"What the heck! Since when did Niblet have a talent to be able to rip off his head?!" Cupcake shouted. "I don't know! But let's just find what we need and get out of here! Niblet ran at them and laughed. The pups turned to a different tunnel and found something. They gasped and Patches ran and grabbed it,"It's the first item! A red Crystal!" Suddenly Niblet came crashing in and the pups continued to run.

Rebound ran towards a hole leading outside. "Quickly! It's the way out!" Rebound shouted. The three jumped out of the sewers and panted. Rebound looked back at the sewer hole and saw Niblet. He put a note next to them and went back to the sewers. The three looked at the note it had strange writing with these words. **EPO'U**


	6. Chapter 5 The Withered Factory

Chapter 5 The Withered Factory

Patches looked at the note,"I don't understand. Why would Niblet give us a note with weird writing on it. I'm not even sure it's English." "Whatever it is it's not important. We need to get the second item!" Patches nodded,"You're right. We need to keep moving." "Where's the next item?" Rebound questioned. Patches opened the map,"Looks like an old factory." Cupcake looked at the map,"Is that the second item?"

Patches nodded,"Yep. Looks like a book." Cupcake noticed something,"Hey, that book has the same writing like the note!" Rebound me then came in,"Yeah! Maybe we can find out what this note means." Patches smiled,"Great idea! Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile...in the forest Hybrid paced back and forth. He looked to his left and saw Niblet coming towards him," **So?"** Niblet panted,"They escaped with the item." Hybrid smiled evilly, **"Good. I see Patches makes a good leader. Where are they heading now?"** Niblet answered," They're heading to the Factory." Hybrid snapped his fingers and looked behind him, **"Well Strudel, looks like it's your time to shine. HAHAHAHAHA!"**

* * *

Patches, Cupcake, and Rebound walked through the factory and looked around. Rebound jumped up and down,"I found it! I found the book!" Patches ran towards it and grabbed it,"Great! Now let's go and-" Suddenly a metal claw grabbed the book and two other claws grabbed Cupcake and Rebound. Patches backed away and saw the dog who was controlling the claws,"It's...Strudel!"


	7. Chapter 6 Strudel 20

Chapter 7 Strudel 2.0

Patches looked up and saw Strudel holding Cupcake, Rebound and the book. Rebound screamed for help. Patches didn't know what he could do. He then looked at the claws then at his collar. He smirked and ran at the claw and grabbed his collar. He grabbed the claw with his collar and pulled the claw off.

Strudel dropped Cupcake, Rebound and the book. Patches put his collar on and helped Cupcake and Rebound up,"Quickly! Get the book and let's get out of here!" Rebound grabbed the book and ran.

* * *

The three pups panted and Rebound ran up to Patches and hugged him. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Patches blushed. Cupcake looked at the book and noticed something,"Guys! Look what I found!" Patches and Rebound walked towards the book. "What is it?" Asked Patches. Cupcake pulled out a note from the book.

"It's another note! And look what it says." **USVTU.** "Weird," said Rebound. Patches then remembered something,"This book is going to help us find out what these notes mean. But for now let's see if there are other notes and get the rest of the items." Cupcake nodded,"Let's get going."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Factory. Hybrid walked towards Strudel and smiled. **"I see Patches is getting stronger."** Strudel nodded,"Yes he is. But you must hurry. They are trying to get out!" **"I know. Lucky try's to take his body back. But I'm stronger. I need to see how strong Patches is. Ahhh I know. It's time we send the phantom."**

 **Uh oh! Looks like there's trouble for the Super Secret Pup Club! And who is the Phantom?! And what about the notes?! Find out next time!**


	8. Chapter 7 Phantom Squirt

**Chapter 7 Phantom Squirt**

 **Normal POV**

Patches looked at the map and looked back at his friends. "Looks like we're going to that cave." Rebound's ears then dropped,"C-cave?" Patches looked at Rebound,"Don't worry I'll go in myself. You guys stay here." Rebound hugged Patches and thanked him. Patches then walked inside the cave.

When Patches left Cupcake looked at Rebound with a suspicious eye. Rebound looked back at her,"What?" Cupcake then smirked,"You like him don't you?" Rebound blushed and looked away,"No I don't." Cupcake chuckled,"It's ok. And I think he likes you to." Rebound then looked back and raised her ears. "Do you really think so?" Cupcake nodded.

Meanwhile Patches walked through the cave and looked at the map."Hmm. Looks like I need to find...a collar? Weird. I wonder why Lucky needs all this stuff to save everyone." Patches then walked into a smaller cave and found a room with the collar on a rock.

Patches smirked,"Gotcha!" He then grabbed the collar and headed to the exit. Suddenly a black mist appeared from the ground and formed a dog like creature. Patches backed away,"S-squirt?!" Squirt then formed a giant law out of boulders and threw it at Patches.

Patches then rolled out of the way and ran past him. Patches then jumped towards Rebound and Cupcake and panted. "I...got it." Rebound grabbed the collar and noticed a note sticking out,"Hey, another note. It says... **MVDLZ!"** Patches looked at the note. "It looks like there's a note for every item we find."

Cupcake looked at the note also,"Hey you're right. Looks like the last item is a sword." Rebound looked at it,"Cool!" Patches then looked at Rebound,"And it's at..an abandoned fortress in the forest."

* * *

Hybrid tapped his claws, **"Soon it will be ready. Patches is also fast too. Hmmmm. Looks like it's time for the final test. It's time...for the Nightmare!"**


	9. Chapter 8 The Nightmare

**Chapter 8 The Nightmare**

 **Normal POV**

The three pups walked up the stairs of the fortress. Rebound walked next to Patches and Cupcake smiled. They walked up to the last step and found a door. Patches walked up to it and opened it. The pups saw a chair facing away and could see a paw there. Cupcake recognized the paw and walked towards the chair.

"Cookie mommy?" "Looks like I've got you all To MY SELF!" Cookie then snapped her fingers and the fortress started to collapse. The three pups were now terrified. Then a dog came out of the dust and it was Cookie. Patches screamed when he saw her. Her entire head was now a dog skull and she was wearing a cape.

Cookie laughed and brought out a sword,"WHY EVEN TRY TO DEFEAT ME!" Rebound then pounced on her and grabbed the sword. Rebound ran at the exit,"Hurry! Let's get out of here!" Suddenly Cookie appeared Infront of her and laughed,"THERE'S NO ESCAPE!"

Patches then pounced on her and yelled,"Get away from her!" Cookie then pushed him off and walked towards him. Patches backed away in fear and closed his eyes. He then opened his eyes and saw Cookie giving him the sword. Patches grabbed it slowly and Cookie said something to him before she disapeared,"Stop the curse." Patches then raised the sword in the air and stranded proud.

* * *

Patches looked at the book and at the notes. He then figured it out. "Guys! I know what the notes say. You have to go back one letter. So the first note says...DON'T. And the second one says...TRUST." Cupcake looked at the last note. "What does the last one say?" Patches looked at them."It says..."


	10. Chapter 9 A Deal

Chapter 9 A Deal

Hybrid watched as the children approached into the forest. He then turned into Lucky and greeted the pups,"Oh hey Patches! Did you guys get the stuff I asked for?" Patches then took out the sword and aimed it towards Lucky's/Hybrid's throat. Patches looked at him with anger," Where's Lucky?!" Lucky laughed,"What are you talking about?" Patches got mad,"You know! You sent us out there to get you all this stuff! Now, show us your real identity!"

Lucky laughed,"Trust me kid. You **don't."** Suddenly Lucky started to grow sharp fangs and his eyes turned black. His pupils turned white and he looked at them with an evil grin. Patches dropped the sword with fear and Hybrid laughed. He then snapped his fingers and the gang appeared.

The pups looked around to see Cookie, Strudel, Niblet, and Squirt with their new looks. Hybrid laughed, **"Not only did you help me get this stuff. But I want to make a deal with you Patches."** Patches growled,"I'll never make a deal with you!" **"Let's see about that. I will let go of all your friends and turn them back if...you only give me one of the items you brought."** Patches thought it over and Rebound walked towards Patches.

"You can't do this Patches! It could be a trap!" Patches put his paw on Rebounds,"I have no other choice." Hybrid looked at Patches and reached out his hand to make a deal. **"Tick tock."** Patches then shaked his hand,"So, which item do you want?" Hybrid put his paw on his chin, **"Let me think. Eeeni meanie minee...YOU!"** Patches opened his eyes wide,"Wait what?!"

Suddenly lightning, from Hybrid's paw shocked Patches and sent him flying back. Rebound walked towards Patches to wake him up. But suddenly Patches turned and looked at her with the same eyes Hybrid has. Rebound backed away in fear. Hybrid laughed, **"Say hello to my friend, Paranioa! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Patches then jumps at Reboumd.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **Don't worry, the story isn't over yet! See you next time.**


	11. Chapter 10 Love Conquers All!

**Chapter 10 Love Conquers All!**

 **Normal POV**

Patches jumped towards Rebound but she dodged him. "Patches! What are you doing?!" Patches looked at her with no emotion and eased his paw. Suddenly blue fire appeared in his paw and threw it at her,"Ejf!" Rebound dodged again but Patches pounced on her and she couldn't move. Cupcake went to save her but Cookie walked Infront of her.

Rebound looked at Patches and cried,"Please Patches! I-I like you!" Patches then backed away and he started to turn to normal. Patches then looked at Rebound normal now,"Rebound?" Rebound smiled and hugged him. Patches hugged back.

Cupcake then realized something,"Guys! Love! The cure for the curse is love!" Cupcake then hugged Cookie. Cookie started to turn to normal then she smiled and hugged Cupcake. Patches and Rebound turned the rest back to normal. They all smiled but Hybrid stepped in. **"It's to late! With the items you've brought me I will be unstoppable! I am Hybrid! King...of...CHAOS!"**

Cookie then walked up to Hybrid and kissed him. Hybrid suddenly started to twitch and shake uncontrollably. His fangs disappeared and his eyes turned normal. Then Hybrid fell to the floor and a red fog escaped the body. The dog then opened his eyes and said something that made Cookie fill up with joy,"Cookie?"

She ran up to him and hugged him. Lucky hugged her back and they both cried with joy. Cookie then looked at him and kissed him passionately. Lucky kissed her back. Squirt and Niblet looked at each other,"Finally!" Strudel then nudged Squirt and he smiled.

The group then saw the red fog form a black dog. The black dog smiled at them and nodded,"Thank you." He then disappeared in thin air. Lucky looked at the pups and smiled,"Thank you. You saved us all." The pups then hugged Lucky and smiled. Lucky then looked at the rest of the group,"Let's go home guys." They then walked out of the forest and headed back home.

 **The End**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The gang arrived home and took a week off. The D7 interviewed Lucky and Patches for questioning. They soon left and never spoke of the incident again. Lucky and Cookie got together and loved each other. A few years later, Patches and Rebound got together and Cupcake with another dog. Squirt and Strudel eventually got together after two months. The D7 still continues to search for Dolly and Lance. But after a year...they gave up. Dogs that have gone to the forest report of a creature walking in the woods then disappearing in thin air. But the question remains...what did Hybrid release?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAKE A WISH...**


End file.
